


The Imposter

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Zaizen, now a successful youtuber, is on a flight to his first VidCon with his boyfriend when he starts to feel a bit anxious.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Zaizen Hikaru
Kudos: 3





	The Imposter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashewmoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashewmoo/gifts).



“Do you think anyone will even recognize us?” Hikaru’s eyes were glued to twitter on his phone that was loading at a painfully slow pace on the airplane internet. YouTubers from around the world that he followed on twitter were posting about how they had arrived in California for VidCon already but they hadn’t even been in the air long enough for beverage service.

But if he took his eyes away from Twitter, his imposter syndrome would hit him like a truck. Sure, they had amassed a reasonable viewership on YouTube, but he wasn’t sure that they really had any place at VidCon with a bunch of names that even average people who weren’t really into the YouTub culture would recognize.

When he got no response, Hikaru ventured, “...Kuranosuke?” He turned his head to see his long-time boyfriend tilting his head like a bird to try to get a better view out the airplane window. There wasn’t even anything to see up this high - just clouds forever.

Sigh. It was going to be a long flight.

Hikaru settled more deeply into the seat, easily sliding down in the seatbelt that was made for an adult lap but could barely restrain his tiny ass. A grumpy pout formed on his lips as he tried to scroll deeper into Twitter and the airplane internet gave out. Now there was nothing to do. He rested his phone face down at his lap and stared at the buttons on the console above him as though something interesting would happen. HIs eyes drifted to see what the flight attendants were doing, prepping the beverage service, and he started to think about if he wanted a beverage or if he just wanted to sleep.

Then a blanket settled over him. He turned his attention back to Kuranosuke who had pulled out the blankets provided to them by the airline and was settling one over Hikaru, the other over himself. He also lifted the arm rest between them to give Hikaru room to move over and snuggle up to him. It didn’t take any more invitation than that for Hikaru to scoot his butt closer and lay his head on Kuranosuke’s shoulder. 

“Do you think anyone will even recognize us?” Kuranosuke asked. Hikaru managed to bite his tongue before he said that he had literally just asked that and got completely ignored. 

Honestly, Hikaru had developed a healthy fandom on YouTube and Kuranosuke was a very popular idol in Japan, even if his success had not yet translated internationally. There had to be at least a few people at VidCon that would know about them, even if they weren’t the most famous lifestyle bloggers. If… if that’s what Hikaru even was. He hadn’t set out to become one. He set out to be part of the music side of YouTube and then his viewers just so happened to migrate to what was supposed to be his trash channel - the one about his daily life living with an idol who was best friends with a wrecked out medical student.

“Sure, probably,” Hikaru finally conceded, closing his eyes. Somehow when Kuranosuke asked him, he felt more confident about answering the question. Maybe he didn’t need to ask it in the first place because he already knew the answer. A small part of him suspected that Kuranosuke had heard him as the question and this was his plan all along.

He felt Kuranosuke’s cheek rest against his hair and he quietly lamented, “I miss the cats.”

“Damnit,” Hikaru muttered. But despite the sudden pang of guilt for leaving their cats for the weekend, he did feel a bit less anxious.


End file.
